


Hush Little Baby

by blossom_angel85



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Harley sings to her Baby daughter while it's Rick Flagg's job to try to take the baby from her.. Can he do it?





	

 

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna steal you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna steal you a diamond ring"_

 

Harley Quinn was not your average mother.. She was quite insane, though you wouldn't know it from the way she treated her baby.. It was as though her child was the most precious little thing in this world, and nobody.. nobody was going to take her child away from her.. Rick Flagg had been sent to take the child.. it was not a job he was happy to undertake..

_"And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna steal you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna steal you a billy goat"_

 

Yes Harley Quinn was certifiably insane, however.. and this was a big however.. She was a good mother to her daughter.. She would never want for nothing, never need more then her Mama's love and her Dada's hugs.. It wasn't the perfect set up.. It wasn't like her vision of them living in a /normal/ world.. However it was just what Harley needed..

 

_"And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna steal you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna steal you a dog named Rover"_

 

She never thought she would fall so far when she met the Joker.. She wasn't expecting to.. She left so much behind, her job, her friends, her boyfriend.. All for this madman whom had told her that he was not someone who is loved, he was an idea..

 

_"And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Mama's gonna steal you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be Gotham's sweetest little princess in t_ own"

 

Still, she had fought hard for him, fought to keep him, to stay with him, even though each time she fought, she lost a piece of herself until she was no longer Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel anymore, she was Harley Quinn, Joker's girl and just as insane, if not more then he was..

He was her drug, her addiction.. Left her wanting, aching for more.. Joker kept her insane, her her head in a constant battle between loving him and wanting to be loved by him.. It still hurt when he rejected her over and over, but she thrived when he showed her love and tenderness.

As Rick Flagg walked into the Joker's hideout, Gun out, clearing each room before he went to the next, he saw her in the master bedroom.. His resolve to take the child left him.. He saw her rocking the baby to sleep, singing a child's lullaby, he chuckled to himself at the slight change of words..

No.. He couldn't do it.. She wasn't a bad girl.. She had just been drawn in by the Joker's, well what he wasn't sure of.. She could see something that no one else could inside of that man.. The baby looked comfortable in her arms, smiling back at her mother and he stepped away, never looked away as he walked backwards, till he was outside the bedroom door and he turned, sighing softly..

Harley had heard him, knew what he had come to do.. She was grateful that he was saving her life, like she had all those times when they were on the mission.. She turned around, no little shirt or booty pants in sight.. Track-pants and a sweater, and she smiled, "Thanks Rick", she whispered hoping he would hear it.. He never turned back around, but nodded his head.. "You are welcome Harley" before he walked the rest of the way out, leaving Harley along with the child.

Yes.. Bonds were made during that mission.. They respected each other and Rick had gotten to see these people, though they were criminals, they were also humans.. Humans whom had their lives ripped from them one way or the other.. and if Rick could give Harley some comfort by letting a mother and daughter stay together, then he was going to ensure he protected them both, from any threat that may come their way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> This was just a spur of the moment one shot. My sister was singing this song to my niece the other day and I just came up with this idea. I hope you like it.. Yes, I did slightly change the lyrics.


End file.
